


Глубины Карибского океана

by qjq



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, School, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Эрик - нерадивый ученик, а Чарльз - мстительная географичка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глубины Карибского океана

— ...мистер Кэссиди, у вас «хорошо», — продолжал оглашать оценки профессор Ксавье, склонившись над классным журналом. — Молодец, Шон, ты хорошо подготовился, — похвалил он, подняв голову и тепло улыбнувшись.  
Эрик около мгновения посмотрел на рыжего парнишку с первой парты, зардевшегося от комплимента, и снова перевёл взгляд на профессора. Тоскливо вздохнул, поскрёб подбородок карандашом и лёг головой на парту, не отводя глаз от Ксавье. Тот же продолжал:  
— Мистер Леншерр, — Эрик быстро поднял голову, изображая заинтересованность, хотя он уже знал, какую оценку озвучит профессор, — у вас — чего, в принципе, и следовало ожидать — «неудовлетворительно», — Эрик тихонько фыркнул. — Вы единственные из всего класса, кто написал, что Нью-Йорк — столица Соединённых Штатов, — Эрик ещё раз тихонько фыркнул. — Разве это так сложно — подготовиться к предмету? — Похоже, профессор, и правда недоумевал. Эрик оставил его без ответа и, снова опустив голову на парту, принялся сверлить его взглядом.  
Чарльз Ксавье на что-то отвлёкся, отвернулся от журнала, а Эрик продолжал глядеть на него. Буквально раздевать глазами. Чарльз поёжился, поправил волосы, доходящие ему до подбородка и, избегая смотреть на Эрика, продолжил:  
— Мистер МакКой, «отлично», впрочем, как и всегда, — профессор лучезарно улыбнулся. Эрик посмотрел на ботаника, сидящего через ряд от него самого, смущённо опустившего глаза от внимания одноклассников, и снова перевёл взгляд на Ксавье. Снова тоскливо вздохнул, погрыз карандаш и запихнул его в пенал.  
Профессор продолжал что-то говорить, но Эрик совсем не слушал — раздевать Чарльза глазами было интересней. Тот снова в кардигане — Эрик подметил, что профессор любит эту деталь гардероба так же сильно, как он сам любит водолазки. Также на Ксавье чёрные брюки, идеально выглаженные, без стрелок. Да и вообще весь профессор идеальный. С его яркими голубыми глазами, тёплой улыбкой, обращением «друг мой» буквально ко всем вне уроков, с его приглаженными волосами.

Эрик не любит географию, и география не любит его. Он не может запомнить все эти названия населённых пунктов, гор, особенности рельефа, всякие плиты, неровности. Его мозг просто не воспринимает всю эту информацию. Единственное хорошее в географии, даже не просто хорошее, а превосходное, — это профессор Ксавье, их учитель. И именно поэтому Эрик не прогулял ни одного урока — приходил на каждый, садился за свою последнюю парту и сверлил профессора взглядом на протяжении всего выпускного класса, как только Ксавье появился. Пару раз Эрик даже пытался намекнуть Чарльзу, что вроде как заинтересован в нём, но тот лишь покрывался румянцем, бормотал что-то невразумительное и прогонял ученика. Эрик тоскливо вздыхал, уходил, а потом вновь пялился на профессора во время уроков.  
Прозвенел звонок, и все начали скидывать свои вещи в сумки. Эрик нарочито медленно положил в рюкзак учебник, затем атлас, потом пенал... Проходя мимо профессора, он по-акульи улыбнулся. У самых дверей Чарльз окрикнул его:  
— Вам придётся остаться на дополнительные занятия после уроков, мистер Леншерр, если вы хотите окончить школу.  
Эрик повернулся, посмотрел на Ксавье, пошло улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Хорошо. — После чего удалился из класса.

За дверями кабинета он тоскливо вздохнул, поправил рюкзак на плече и отправился на физкультуру, которую вёл угрюмый мужчина по имени Логан. Отбегав положенные километры, Эрик просидел остаток урока на скамье возле поля, наблюдая, как его одноклассники сдают нормативы. После урока, а он был последним, Эрик отправился к классу Ксавье.  
Постучав, ученик приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Профессор сидел за своим столом и что-то отмечал в журнале. Заметив присутствие Эрика, он встал из-за стола и сказал:  
— Проходите, мистер Леншерр, — голос Чарльза прозвучал немного нервно.  
Эрик бросил рюкзак на первую парту и вопросительно посмотрел на профессора. — Начнём с карты. — Тот указал на доску, где действительно висело изображение нашей планеты.  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
— Итак, какой это океан? — Ксавье очертил указкой водное пространство между Африкой, Евразией и Австралией (названия континентов Эрик всё-таки знал). Эрик почесал нос и задумался. Всё, что он помнил по географии сводилось к обрывочным сведениям, полученным на уроках, когда он не спал и не пялился на профессора, и фильму «Пираты Карибского чего-то там...». Ну, это уже зацепка.  
— Карибский? — попробовал Эрик и тут же продолжил: — Знаете, профессор, ваши глаза, словно глубины Карибского океана.  
— Это Индийский океан, мистер Леншерр, — отчеканил покрасневший (и неизвестно от чего: от смущения или от гнева) профессор.  
— Пусть, — согласился с ним Эрик и коварно улыбнулся.  
— Х-хорошо, — продолжил Ксавье, отчего-то слегка заикаясь, — попробуем с-самое простое, раз уж вы не з-знаете океанов, — Чарльз обиженно зыркнул глазами на ученика; видимо, это самое незнание океанов его задело. — Как называется этот материк? — Профессор обвёл указкой Северную Америку.  
— Северная Америка, профессор, — слегка обиженным голосом отозвался Эрик. — Уж это я знаю, не сомневайтесь.  
— Ладно, — благосклонно кивнул Чарльз. — Какой тогда это остров? — Он обвёл небольшой островок рядом с южной частью вышеназванного континента.  
Эрик задумался. Мыслительные процессы отражались на его лице. Морщинка на лбу, растерянный взгляд. Чарльз почти торжествующе смотрел на него. Но тут Эрик стал вспоминать...

 _...Середина года, скоро Рождество, а Эрик опять сидит на географии и пялится на профессора. Тот что-то рассказывает, сосед по парте скрипит ручкой, записывая, где-то на задних партах кто-то болтает, рассказывая о предстоящих праздниках._  
_— Мистер Леншерр, какой это остров? — вырывает из раздумий о голубых глазах профессора его же голос. Эрик окидывает взглядом карту, смотрит на указанный кусочек суши и пожимает плечами._  
 _— Куба, мистер Леншерр, — улыбается Чарльз, — это Куба..._

...— Куба! — почти закричал Эрик, вскидывая руку. Ксавье сначала немного недоумённо посмотрел на него, но потом тепло улыбнулся.  
— Молодец, Эрик, это ведь не сложно, — похвалил он ученика, тот чуть-чуть улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Мне нужна награда. — Неожиданно даже, наверное, для самого себя Эрик пододвинулся к профессору и быстро, почти невесомо чмокнул того в губы. Спустя секунду Эрик понял, ЧТО он сделал и быстро, немного неловко отодвинулся и опустил голову, ожидая немедленной кары.  
Однако даже через минуту кара не последовала, и Эрик поднял на Чарльза глаза. Тот был почти пунцовый от смущения, но улыбался. Нет, правда, улыбался. И голубые глаза светились. Эрик тихонько улыбнулся в ответ и пододвинулся чуть ближе.  
Чарльз смотрел прямо на него и, словно солнышко ясным днём, излучал свет, нежность и ещё что-то, что Эрик понять не мог.  
Ученик пододвинулся ещё ближе, однако профессор поднял руку и остановил его, сказав:  
— Продолжение будет, когда вы, мистер Леншерр, сдадите тест, который будет через три дня на «отлично» или хотя бы на «хорошо», — И коварно улыбнулся. Эрик пожал плечами и улыбнулся по-акульи.

Это была отличная мотивация. География ещё никогда не была такой целью для Эрика. И тест ещё никогда не казался настолько лёгким.


End file.
